Jangan Pakai Hati
by KyungXe
Summary: Apakah Sehun akan menggunakan hatinya untuk Jongin? atau dia akan tetap pada pendiriannya "jangan pakai hati" selama ini?/ "Jadi kau menyukai Sehun?"/ "Ani, aku tidak menyukai Sehun."/ Sekai/Hunkai, LuMin/XiuHan, and BaekSoo couple. DLDR! BxB ff dengan bahasa yang sediki alay.
1. Chapter 1

**Jangan Pakai Hati**

 **Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namanya Oh Sehun, umurnya baru 8 tahun ketika kedua orang tuanya bercerai.

"Sejung, apa kau sudah gila? Bagaimana dengan Sena dan Sehun?" Sehun masih ingat saat itu. Sejak berumur 6 tahun kedua orang tuanya memang sudang sering bertengkar dan puncaknya adalah malam itu.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan SeJoong, kemiskinan ini, dan semua beban hidup ini membuatku gila." Begitu yang dikatakan oleh Ibu Sehun.

Sehun hanya menonton dari pojok ruang tamu ditemani kakaknya, Sena yang berumur 12 tahun kala itu. Sena menangis dengan cucuran airmata, "Ibu, jangan tinggalkan kami." nihil, Ibunya bahkan tak memberikan tatapan terakhir pada Sena dan juga Sehun.

Semenjak hari itu Sehun tidak mempunyai Ibu. Kasih sayang yang diberikan Sena tak akan cukup. Apalagi Ayahnya menjadi semakin sibuk bekerja seolah-olah dia ingin melupakan mantan istrinya dengan bekerja. Dia tidak sadar kalau dia masih mempunyai dua tanggung jawab dirumah.

Sehun tumbuh menjadi _namja_ pendiam berbeda dengan Sena yang tumbuh menjadi gadis periang.

"Sehunnie, nanti _Noona_ ada kencan dengan Jongdae. Kau bisa kan pulang sendiri?"

Sekarang Sena tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis cantik dengan sikap yang lemah lembut. Dia kuliah jurusan _fashion design_ semester 5. Sejak Ibunya pergi otomatis semua pekerjaan rumah dia yang meng _handle_. Walaupun terkadang melelahkan tapi gadis itu kasihan melihat Ayahnya yang bekerja siang malam demi menghidupi dirinya dengan Sehun.

"Hmm."

Sena tersenyum miris melihat sang adik. Sehun itu tampan, tinggi, putih, banyak yang suka dengannya. Sena sering menerima coklat dari penggemar Sehun hampir setiap hari tapi tak satupun yang menarik perhatian Sehun. Bisa dikatakan tak ada yang menarik didunia ini bagi Sehun.

"Sehunnie, mana senyum untuk _Noona_?" Sena menampilkan senyum lebarnya. Ini semacam ritual bagi mereka untuk memulai hari. Bagi Sena, hari yang indah diawali dengan senyum cerah.

Sehun menampilkan senyum lebarnya, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia tampilkan pada siapapun bahkan pada sang Ayah. Hanya Sena yang bisa melihat senyum itu.

"Baiklah _Noona_ berangkat dulu ya, sampai nanti Sehunnie." Sehun hanya membalas gumaman untuk Sena yang tentu saja tidak didengar oleh kakaknya.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan menuju rumahnya seorang diri. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan kesendirian mengingat dia tidak mempunyai teman. Sifatnya yang pendiam dan tertutup membuatnya tak mendapatkan teman. Untung saja penampilannya tidak seperti _nerd_ , itulah sebabnya banyak yang menyukainya. Langit sudah mulai gelap jadi dia mempercepat langkahnya supaya tidak kemalaman sampai rumah.

"Tapi kenapa Jongdae? Kukira hubungan kita baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau ingin berpisah?"

Sehun berhenti berjalan dan memperhatikan sang kakak yang menangis didepan rumah dengan seorang namja. Kim Jongdae, pacar Sena selama hampir 5 tahun.

"Maafkan aku Sen, tapi Ayahku menjodohkanku dengan anak sahabatnya. Aku tak bisa menolaknya."

Jongdae itu anak yang baik, dia begitu mencintai Sena dan juga menyayangi Sehun. Sehun juga sudah merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran orang asing dalam hidupnya, hal yang jarang dia rasakan pada orang lain semenjak Ibunya pergi.

"Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menolaknya. Kuharap kau bahagia dengan _namja_ lain."

De javu.

Sehun seperti melihat Ayah dan Ibunya dulu. Bedanya kini pihak yang ditinggalkan adalah perempuan.

Sehun menghampiri kakaknya yang masih menangis sesenggukan. Dia memeluknya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun.

Pagi harinya Sena membuatkan sarapan untuk Sehun seperti hari biasanya, namun ada yang berbeda. Mereka melupakan ritual senyuman mereka mulai hari itu.

.

.

.

Ini cuma prolog dulu untuk chap 1 tergantung respon kalian. Untuk cast pendukung lainnya akan muncul dichapter 1, so...

comments are love for me^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

 **Jangan Pakai Hati**

 **Author : Xnapoenya**

 **Cast(s) : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Kim Minseok, Byun Baekhyun and others**

 **Rate : T**

 **A/N : Terima kasih untuk yang komen, fav, follow prolognya. Apa yang tertulis disini semata-mata hanya imajinasi saya saja, terinspirasi dari kisah nyata disekitar saya. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

5 years later

"Hei, kudengar ada anak baru semester ini." ujar Baekhyun, seorang _namja_ berambut coklat dengan bibir tipis. Dia bisa dibilang _mood booster_ kelas dengan segala kekonyolannya dan jangan lupakan radar gosipnya yang mempunyai kecepatan 4G. Tak ada berita yang tak dia ketahui dikampus ini.

Tao yang diajak bicara Baekhyun tak memberi respon, dia sibuk menghapal materi untuk presentai nanti. _Namja_ berkantung mata itu yang merupakan keturunan China tidak mau mendapat nilai D untuk mata kuliah Siwon seperti semester sebelumnya.

"Tsk, dasar panda jelek." sungut Baekhyun yang tak mendapat respon dari Tao. Kekesalan Baekhyun tergantikan oleh kebahagiaan ketika matanya menangkap _sileut_ Luhan, _namja_ keturunan China juga yang masuk kekelas dengan Minseok kekasihnya.

"Lu, kau tahu tidak kalau ada murid baru semester ini?"

" _Jjinja_?"

Kalau Baekhyun sang ratu gosip (wajahnya kelewat cantik untuk dikatakan raja) nah kalau Luhan sang raja gosip. Dia langsung melupakan Minseok begitu mendengar ada gosip hangat dikampusnya. Mulutnya terus saja berbicara menimpali perkataan Baekhyun, tak menyadari kalau Minseok sudah tak disampingnya lagi.

"Pagi Sehun."

"Hmm."

Minseok tersenyum lebar pada Sehun, teman sekelasnya yang jarang sekali bicara. Dikelasnya hanya Minseok saja yang berbicara dengan Sehun. Yang lain mungkin tak menganggap Sehun ada karena namja itu jarang sekali berbicara.

Sehun bukan _nerd_ dengan kacamata tebal dan buku setebal novel harry potter seri terakhir. Sehun namja biasa dengan rambut hitam tertata rapi kebelakang. Kulitnya seputih susu tanpa noda, wajahnya jauh lebih tampan dari Edward Cullen dan jangan lupakan dagu runcingnya yang menambah ketampanannya.

Kadang Minseok bertanya-tanya kenapa Sehun bisa sediam itu? Kalau dia mau dia bisa mengalahkan Kris, sang pangeran kampus. Sehun bahkan punya sejuta penggemar dikampus hampir menyamai Kris. Tapi dengan sifat pendiamnya Sehun terlupakan. Tampilan fisik tidak akan berguna kalau kau tidak mempunyai _attitude_ bagus, mungkin itu kalimat yang tepat untuk Sehun.

"Yaa! Minseokkie kenapa kau duduk disitu?" Minseok memejamkan mata sambil menghembuskan nafasnya mendengar teriakan dari Luhan. Sepertinya sesi bergosip dengan Baekhyun sudah selesai. "Aku tak mau kau dekat-dekat dengannya." Minseok mendelik mendengar perkataan Luhan. Posesifnya muncul lagi. Luhan punya semacam kekhawatiran kalau Sehun akan merebut Minseok terlebih Minseok pernah menyukai Sehun walau Sehun menolaknya.

"Kau duduk disebelahku saja ne." Luhan menampilkan mata berkaca-kacanya pada sang kekasih yang membuat Minseok menurutinya. Minseok memang pernah menyukai Sehun tapi itu dulu ketika mereka berada disemester 1 sekarang dia punya Luhan.

Kim Minseok hanya merasa kasihan dengan Sehun karena _namja_ itu tak punya teman.

Suasana kelas menjadi sepi karena mata kuliah pertama akan segera dimulai. Ketika pintu kelas dibuka semua mata tertuju pada benda itu kecuali Sehun. Dia lebih memperhatikan mejanya.

Siwon, seorang dosen basaha inggris (mata kuliah wajib untuk semua jurusan) masuk dengan seorang _namja_ berkulit tan dibelakangnya. Baekhyun menoleh pada Luhan memberi isyarat dengan alisnya. Kedua sejoli dalam urusan gosip itu saling berbagi senyum membuat Minseok mendengus tidak suka.

"Pagi semua," sapa Siwon yang langsung dijawab semua orang kecuali Sehun. Murid baru itu memperhatikan dan saat matanya menangkap sosok dipojokan dia mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Hei, perkenalkan dirimu jangan melamun saja." Siwon tersenyum simpul menampilkan lesung pipinya yang sukses membuat Xena berteriak histeris.

Xena itu penggemar berat Siwon, dia bahkan ikut les bahasa inggris demi membuat dosen muda itu meliriknya karena kemampuan bahasa inggrisnya.

"Namaku Kim Jongin, aku pindahan dari SM _university_." semua orang terkesiap mendengar penuturan Jongin, well kecuali Sehun dan Xena. Xena sibuk menatapi Siwon sementara Sehun dia lebih memilih pemandangan diluar sana melalui jendela disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau pindah? Bukankah disana lebih bagus dari kampus ini." Baekhyun bertanya dengan rasa penasaran. Banyak dari temannya mengiyakan perkataan Baekhyun karena memang itu kenyataannya. SM _university_ adalah salah satu kampus elit di pusat Seoul jauh berbeda dengan Exo _University_ , kampus mereka.

"Ayahku dipindahtugaskan kesini, jadi ikut dengannya." jawab Jongin dengan senyuman.

"Sudah cukup sesi perkenalannya, kalian bisa tanya-tanya lagi saat istirahat. Sekarang kau bisa duduk disamping Sehun." jelas Siwon sambil menunjuk bangku disebelah _namja_ yang sempat membuat Jongin mengerutkan keningnya.

Berbeda dengan orang-orang lain yang memperhatikan Jongin, _namja_ bernama Sehun justru membuang pandanganya keluar.

"Hei, aku Jongin kuharap kita bisa berteman." Jongin menyapanya tapi reaksi Sehun sekali lagi membuat Jongin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sehun." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. _Namja_ itu bahkan tidak memandang dirinya.

" _Okay, we'll start our presentation for this topic and the first group is..._ " Siwon membuka sebuah kertas yang berisi nama ketua kelompok untuk tugas kali ini. Setiap kelompok memiliki 3 anggota dan berhubung Jongin masih baru dia hanya melihat dari bangkunya. "Tao."

Jongin mengedarkan pandangan untuk melihat seperti apa orang yang bernama Tao, dia tersenyum melihat tingkah seorang namja berambut pirang.

" _Shit_ , kenapa aku harus yang pertama sih." gerutu Tao.

Baekhyun sebagai teman baiknya memberi dia semangat, "Tao ya jangan hanya bisa mengucapkan " _shit_ " saja, kau harus memperbanyak kosakatamu." katanya yang diakhiri dengan tawa keras oleh yang lain.

Jongin mengalihakan pandangannya kearah bangku Sehun begitu mendengar suara bangku bergeser.

Ternyata Sehun masuk kekelompok Tao.

Satu lagi anggota kelompok itu adalah Kyungsoo, _namja_ bermata lebar dengan pipi tembam.

Jongin memperhatikan Sehun dengan lekat, dia penasaran bagaimana sikap Sehun saat persentasi seperti ini mengingat dari perkenalannya tadi Sehun bukan _namja_ yang suka bicara.

Presentasi dimulai dengan Tao selaku ketua memperkanalkan anggotanya dan topik yang dibahas. Topik kali ini membahas tentang bedah buku, dimana masing-masing kelompok diberikan sebuah buku pembahasan bisnis oleh Siwon lalu setiap kelompok harus menerangkan secara garis besar isinya. Bukannya memperhatikan topiknya, anak-anak malah menertawakan Tao yang keseringan mengucapkan "shit" dalam kalimatnya. Seperti "shit apa lagi ya?" atau "shit ini artinya apa ya?" dan masih banyak "shit" lainnya.

Jongin cukup terhibur dihari pertamanya. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya dia pindah sekolah. Pekerjaan Ayahnya yang bekerja sebagai manager pemasaran sebuah perusahaan besar dengan banyak cabang mengharuskan Ayahnya dipindahtugaskan kemana-mana. Dia tidak mungkin berpisah dengan Ayahnya karena dia tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi. Ibunya sudah lama meninggal sejak Jongin berumur 6 tahun dan dia anak tunggal.

Bisa dibilang Jongin terpana melihat Sehun tampil sekarang. _Namja_ itu sedang menjelaskan bagiannya dengan sangat fasih. Bahasa Inggrisnya lancar dan sama sekali tak ada kesan kalau dia itu _namja_ irit bicara. Jongin jadi semakin penasaran dengan Sehun.

 _Mungkin saja hari ini dia sedang tidak mood bicara._

.

.

.

"Umm Sehun kapan kita mulai tugasnya?" Jongin menghampiri Sehun setelah Siwon keluar dari kelas. Mereka mendapat tugas lagi dan kali ini Jongin dipasangkan dengan Sehun.

"Kau kerjakan saja bagianmu, nanti berikan padaku kalau sudah selesai." Jongin baru akan bertanya lagi tapi Sehun sudah keburu pergi. _Namja_ itu hanya bisa menatap punggung Sehun dengan kecewa.

"Hei Jongin, aku Baekhyun." Jongin menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar. Dari sesi presentasi tadi bisa disimpulkan kalau Baekhyun adalah bintang kelas. "Hai Baek." balasnya.  
"Oh ya ini Luhan, dan ini kekasihnya Minseok." Jongin menyapa Luhan dan juga Minseok masih dengan senyumnya. Inilah untungnya hidup berpindah-pindah, dia jadi bisa mempunyai banyak teman dan tidak canggung lagi bertemu dengan orang baru.

Hari ini hanya ada 1 mata kuliah, mengingat mereka sudah semester 5 jadi semakin sedikit mata kuliahnya.

Jongin memilih mengikuti saran Baekhyun yang mengajaknya kekantin sekalian mengajaknya berkeliling. Saat menuju kekantin dia melihat sosok Sehun, refleks Jongin memanggilnya.

"Dia tidak akan dengar Jongin, kalaupun dengar dia juga tidak akan menghiraukanmu." itu suara Luhan yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Jongin.

"Karena dia tidak suka bergaul." jawaban Baekhyun semakin membuat Jongin penasaran.

"Dia bahkan bisa tidak bicara dalam 1 hari." Minseok menambahkan.

Memangnya ada orang seperti itu?

"Sudahlah kalau membicarakan Sehun pasti hawanya jadi sedih, lebih baik kita makan. Aku sudah lapar." ajak Baekhyun dengan senyum lebarnya.

.

.

.

Alasannya bukan semata-mata karena tugas dari Siwon, tugas hanya semacam kedok saja untuk Jongin bisa berdekatan dengan Sehun. Dari pembicaran kemarin, Sehun itu irit bicara dan tidak suka bergaul. Tapi kenapa?

Itu yang menganggu otak dan hati Jongin. Dia belum pernah bertemu dengan orang macam Sehun. Kebanyakan orang akan lebih banyak mengeluarkan suaranya daripada tindakan. Tapi Sehun berbeda.

"Sehun, bisakah pulang kuliah nanti aku ketempatmu?" Jongin bisa melihat tanda penolakan dari Sehun, "untuk mengerjakan tugasnya." tambahnya karena tak mau membuat Sehun salah paham.

"Maaf, tapi tidak bisa. Kita bisa mengerjakan sendiri-sendiri saja lalu digabungkan." kata Sehun terdengar tidak suka dengan sikap Jongin.

Jongin menggigit bibir tebalnya takut, dia merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan tajam yang Sehun berikan. "Em.. Em masalahnya aku kurang pintar dalam bahasa inggris. Aku butuh penterjemah."

Sehun menghembuskan nafas, "kau bisa memakai kamus." lalu dia pergi.

Rasa kecewa itu hadir lagi dalam hati Jongin ketika Sehun pergi begitu saja. Dia bahkan harus berbohong, merendahkan dirinya yang sebenarnya tidak ada masalah dengan bahasa inggris tapi Sehun tak juga mau menerimanya.

"Kau tak akan berhasil dalam sehari Jong, bahkan aku yang sudah mengenalnya hampir 3 tahun belum bisa mendapatkan balasan untuk salamku setiap pagi." Minseok tersenyum miris pada Jongin.

Hari berikutnya Jongin mencoba lagi dan hasilnya gagal, Sehun bahkan tak menjawabnya sama sekali lalu memilih pergi.

"Jong, sudahlah. Sehun memang seperti itu. Kudengar dari Kyungsoo dia memang sejak dulu seperti itu." Jongin melonjak menemukan Baekhyun sudah berada disampingnya.

"Ya ampun Baek sejak kapan kau disini?" Baekhyun mendengus melihat reaksi Jongin, "aku sudah disampingmu daritadi kau saja yang terlalu sibuk dengan Sehun." Jongin hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya sambil mengucapkan maaf.

"Oh ya kau bilang tadi Kyungsoo, memang Kyungsoo siapanya Sehun? "

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya yang sudah sipit, "aku curiga jangan-jangan kau suka Sehun ya?"

"A.. Apa _sih_ Baek."

Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Jongin memerah, "wajahmu memerah Jong."

Jongin hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya yang terasa panas, untung saja Luhan dan Minseok tidak bergabung jadi berkuranglah penderitaan Jongin.

"Uhh Baek berhenti tertawa." bukannya berhenti Baekhyun malah semakin kencang tertawa.

" _Shit, shut up_ Baek." suara Tao menggelegar.

"Wah Tao akhirnya bertambah juga kosakatamu." Jongin bisa bernafas lega karena sekarang perhatian Baekhyun teralihkan pada Tao.

.

.

.

"Kau suka Sehun?" itu pertanyaan dari Luhan ketika Baekhyun menceritakan kejadian kemarin.

Saat ini mereka sedang makan dikantin sambil menunggu mata kuliah selanjutnya.

Sepertinya Jongin tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Awalnya memang penasaran tapi lama kelamaan jadi bertambah menjadi perasaan yang lain. Sehun sudah menarik hatinya secara tidak sadar.

Baekhyun memekik dengan suara tingginya begitu Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa harus Sehun?" Jongin mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Minseok. "Kau bisa menyukai yang lain tapi jangan Sehun."

"Sepertinya ada yang cemburu."

Jongin benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Dia belum membalas ucapan Minseok tapi Luhan sudah menyerobot.

Cemburu, siapa yang cemburu?

"Kau tahu benar bukan itu maksudku Lu."

Posisi Minseok dan Luhan yang saling berhadapan memperparah keadaan. Mereka saling menatap tajam satu sama lain.

"Oh ya lalu kenapa kau bilang seperti itu pada Jongin? Kau tak mau kan Sehunmu direbut."

"Luhan! " teriakan Minseok lebih keras dari Baekhyun membuat hampir semua pasang mata menatap mereka kini. "Tak bisakah kau melupakanya? Itu sudah 3 tahun yang lalu Lu."

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, "bagaimana aku bisa lupa kalau kau selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama seperti 3 tahun yang lalu." Luhan hanya berbisik jadi hanya 3 orang itu saja yang bisa mendengar.

"Lu, a.. aku.. " Minseok merutuki tempat duduknya yang berada didepan Luhan, dia jadi tidak bisa memeluknya kekasihnya. Tangisnya semakin pecah ketika Luhan meninggalkan meja mereka. Baekhyun mengejar Luhan dan kini tinggal Jongin dan Minseok saja. Meskipun dia tidak tahu persoalannya seperti apa tapi sebagai teman yang baik dia memeluk Minseok, menenangkannya.

.

.

.

 _Minseok pernah mencintai Sehun saat semester awal. Dia tentu saja ditolak lalu datanglah Luhan dan mereka pacaran setelah itu._

 _Luhan selalu beranggapan kalau dia hanya dijadikan pelampiasan Minseok yang cintanya ditolak Sehun karena dia melihat cinta itu masih ada dalam setiap tatapan Minseok pada Sehun._

Jongin memijit pelipisnya berusaha untuk meredakan rasa sakit dikepalanya. Semalaman dia tidak tidur memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun tentang hubungan Luhan dan Minseok. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Minseok mencintai Sehun.

Ternyata menyukai Sehun lebih sulit dari yang dia pikirkan. Disamping harus menaklukkan hati Sehun kemungkinan dia juga harus bersaing dengan Minseok kalau semisal _namja_ itu memang masih menyukai Sehun.

Mata kuliah pertama adalah Siwon dan Jongin sama sekali belum membuat tugas yang kemarin diberikan padanya. Ini memang rencananya, Sehun tidak bisa ditaklukkan dengan cara baik jadi dia akan menggunakan cara licik. Mengadu pada Siwon kalau Sehun tak mau bekerja sama dengannya.

Dia masuk kekelas tapi semuanya diluar dugaan. Tak ada suara Baekhyun yang menyapanya, tak ada suara Tao yang berisik dengan teks berbahasa inggris ditangannya.

Sepi.

Itulah kesan dari kelas ini.

Jongin mengedarkan pandangan dan sepertinya dia tahu apa penyebab kelasnya menjadi seperti ini.

Luhan dan Minseok.

Sepasang kekasih itu masih menjaga jarak bahkan sekarang tempat duduk mereka berjauhan. Jongin bingung harus melakukan apa karena dia belum mengenal mereka lama. Salah bicara masalah makin tambah runyam.

"Sehun." akhirnya dia memilih untuk menghampiri Sehun. Sepertinya hanya Sehun yang tak terganggu oleh keadaan kelas.

"Ayo pacaran."

"Hah! "

"Kita pacaran sekarang."

Jongin hanya bisa melebarkan mata dan membuka mulutnya mendengar pernyataan Sehun.

 **TBC^^**

Maaf kalau dari kalian ada yang beranggapan ini kecepatan karena sesungguhnya saya berniat membuat oneshoot tapi apalah daya setelah diketik dan diketik ternyata terlalu banyak kata untuk dijadiakan oneshoot.

Comments are love for me^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

 **Jangan Pakai Hati**

 **Author : Xnapoenya**

 **Cast(s) : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Kim Minseok, Byun Baekhyun and others**

 **Rate : T**

 **A/N : Terima kasih untuk yang komen, fav, follow dichap sebelumnya. Apa yang tertulis disini semata-mata hanya imajinasi saya saja, terinspirasi dari kisah nyata disekitar saya. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima^^**

 **Maaf ga bisa balas komen kalian yang jelas terima kasih sangat, aku selalu menunggunya,;D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Luhan dan Minseok bertengkar sebelum kau datang. Aku pusing sekali mendengarnya." Jongin memberikan tatapan prihatin pada Baekhyun yang kini memijat pelipisnya. "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Sehun mengajakku kencan?" Jongin tak mungkin bertanya pada Sehun karena dia tak mau menjawabnya. Dia masih belum percaya kalau tadi Sehun mengajaknya berpacaran didepan teman sekelasnya.

"Sehun datang saat Luhan sedang emosi-emosinya, dia menghajar Sehun lalu Minseok tak terima. Luhan kembali menuduh Minseok lagi karena lebih mengkhawatirkan Sehun." Baekhyun berhenti sebentar untuk meminum jus strawberrynya. "Lalu Sehun bilang dia sudah menyukai seseorang dan _boom_ itu kau."

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Harusnya kau lihat ekspresi Sehun tadi, dia terlihat gagah sekali dan terlihat benar-benar menyukaimu." ucap Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar-binar, membayangkan ekspresi Sehun tadi. "Ahh beruntungnya kau Jong.. Jongin kau kenapa?" Baekhyun baru sadar kalau Jongin tidak memperhatikan apa yang dia bicarakan.

"Jadi sekarang Sehun pacarku kan Baek?" _namja_ Byun itu hanya menatap Jongin bingung, "iya." entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa janggal dengan senyuman Jongin.

.

.

.

"Sehunnie, boleh ya?" Jongin tahu kalau dia tidak tahu malu, siapa yang peduli? Sehun yang mengajaknya berkencan jadi setidaknya harga diri Jongin masih sedikit lebih tinggi. Tapi melihat tingkah Sehun yang terang-terangan menolak Jongin membuat Jongin terlihat begitu mengemis pada Sehun.

"Tidak."

Sikap Sehun masih sama, cuek dan dingin tapi Jongin tidak akan menyerah.

"Kau serius tidak sih mengajakku berkencan? Masa aku main ke tempatmu saja tidak boleh." Jongin merengut, rasanya ingin menangis saja. Sudah dimanfaatkan oleh Sehun sekarang _namja_ itu tidak menganggapnya. Dia beranjak pergi dari perpustakaan dengan hati yang begitu sakit.

"Ayo." ajakan dari Sehun dia abaikan. _Namja_ tan itu tetap berjalan dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam isakannya. Dia bersyukur karena kondisi kampus sudah sepi jadi dia tidak perlu merasa malu.

"Maaf."

Jongin tak percaya kalau dia menangis hanya karena Sehun. _Namja_ yang baru dia kenal seminggu yang lalu.

"Aku membencimu." Jongin tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Mulutnya berkata benci tapi kepalanya bersandar pada dada Sehun.

 _Kenapa aku harus mencintaimu?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" Jongin mengedarkan pandangan pada apartemen Sehun yang terkesan sepi. Tak banyak ornamen didalamnya. Satu-satunya foto yang Jongin temukan adalah foto Sehun bersama seorang perempuan yang mirip denganya.

"Ini siapa?" tanya Jongin sambil menunjuk foto itu.

"Kakakku." ucap Sehun sambil menyodorkan segelas minuman.

"Kenapa kau tidak tinggal bersamanya? Lalu ayahmu mana?" kalau yang ini Jongin berbohong. Dia sebenarnya tahu dimana kakak Sehun dan dimana ayahnya. Dia juga tahu tentang kejadian Ibunya Sehun. Terima Kasih pada Kyungsoo yang menjadi tetangganya sejak kecil jadi dia tahu sejarah keluarga Sehun. Jongin hanya ingin tahu apa Sehun mau menjawab atau tidak.

"Kakakku di Prancis, ayahku dirumahnya."

Kalau dipikir-pikir Sehun itu cuma modal tampan saja, ekspresinya tak ada lalu ditambah dia minim kata lalu apa yang Jongin suka darinya? Ini masih menjadi suatu misteri.

"Aku lapar, kau ada makanan apa?" Jongin tak perlu menunggu jawaban Sehun karena pasti namja itu akan menjawab dengan "tidak" atau "iya". Dia berjalan menuju kulkas dan mendesah kecewa.

"Sehun, kenapa kosong kulkasnya? Kau makan apa saja selama ini?"

"Ramen." jawab Sehun singkat. Sebenarnya bukan hanya ramen, dia lebih sering _delivery order_ untuk menyambung hidup. Dia tak bisa memasak, dapur hanya sebagai pelengkap saja.

"Ya sudah aku pesan ayam ya untuk makan malam kita." Jongin bergabung dengan Sehun yang sedang menonton TV lalu menelpon sebuah restoran ayam.

"Sehunnie aku senang sekali hari ini." Jongin tersenyum lebar dengan kedekatan mereka. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Sehun walau terlihat kalau Sehun risih tapi dia tidak melarang Jongin melakukannya. Meskipun Sehun belum berubah tapi ini suatu kemajuan untuk hubungan mereka.

 **Mission 1 completed: mengunjungi apartemen Sehun**

.

.

.

Xiumin terlihat ragu berhadapan dengan Jongin sekarang.

"Emm _hyung_ , sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Minseok lebih tua 5 Bulan dari Jongin untuk itulah dia memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _Hyung_.

Minseok menarik nafas lalu mengeluarkan seperti menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Kau benar-benar pacaran dengan Sehun?"

Jantung Jongin berpacu mendengar pertanyaan Minseok, " _Hyung_ , kau masih mencintainya?"

Kali ini Minseok melebarkan matanya yang sipit, "tidak Jongin, aku hanya.. a...aku"  
Minseok mengambil nafas lagi, "Sehun itu berbeda. Dia terlihat biasa-biasa saja tapi sebenarnya dia bermasalah."

"Aku tahu _hyung_ , Kyungsoo sudah menceritakan padaku."

"Dia tak mungkin menyebut namamu tanpa sebab Jong, jadi kumohon jangan mengecewakannya."

Jongin tersenyum miris mendengarnya, "justru aku takut dia yang mengecewakanku."

Jongin tahu ini salah, seharusnya dia tak membiarkan perasaan ini semakin menguasai hatinya. Harusnya dia berhenti selagi dia bisa. Berhenti untuk mencintai Sehun.

"Jongin, aku mohon jangan menyerah. Aku tahu pasti akan sulit untuk mendekati Sehun tapi bertahanlah." Xiumin mendekat lalu menggenggam tangan Jongin. Matanya menatap Jongin penuh harap.

Jongin kembali berpikir kalau Sehun yang memilihnya. Sehun yang mengajaknya pacaran dan hal itu sangat langka jadi bukankah Jongin harus memanfaatkan keadaan ini?

Setidaknya Sehun sendirilah yang membuka jalan untuk dia masuk.

 _Tidak, aku tidak akan menyerah._

" _Hyung_ , terima Kasih. Kau benar, aku harus bertahan untuk mendapatkan Sehun." Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Dia mungkin belum mencintaiku tapi aku akan membuatnya mencintaiku, benarkan? " ucap Jongin dengan semangat.

Xiumin mengangguk antusias. Senyumannya lebar hingga pipi tembamnya semakin tembam. Mereka berdua berpelukan untuk menyalurkan rasa bahagia yang ada.

.

.

.

Mission 2: memasak untuk Sehun.

Diluar sana hujan lebat sejak sore tadi walaupun tidak ada petir tetap saja angin membuat hujan semakin terlihat menyeramkan. Untung saja Sehun pulang sebelum hujan turun. _Namja_ kelewat putih itu tidak pernah suka hujan karena udaranya pasti akan semakin dingin. Kulitnya terlalu sensitif untuk suhu dingin. Sekarang saja dia memakai 2 sweater sekaligus untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Ting tong.

Sehun tak pernah menerima tamu. Dia tak punya teman dan keluarganya juga tak mungkin mengunjunginya. Dia sudah biasa sendiri. Jadi dia hanya memandang pintu sambil bertanya-tanya siapa yang berkunjung ditengah lebatnya hujan.

"Sehunnie." dia lupa kalau sekarang dia punya Jongin.

Sehun segera membuka pintu begitu mendengar suara Jongin. Dia terkejut tentu saja masih dengan wajah datarnya melihat Jongin basah kuyup didepan apartemennya.

"Aiisshh, kalau tahu hujan begini aku tak akan berlama-lama ditoko _bubble tea_ itu." Jongin masuk tanpa dipersilahkan terlebih dahulu oleh sang tuan rumah. "Sehunnie apa kau tak punya mangkok? Ya ampun bahkan sendokmu hanya ada 1." _namja_ tan itu menyibukkan dirinya didapur Sehun. Tak jarang dia mengumpat karena tak menemukan peralatan makan seperti sumpit ataupun piring.

"Kau sedang apa?" sebenarnya tanpa bertanya pun harusnya Sehun tahu kalau Jongin sedang menyiapkan makanan di meja makannya. Sehun kira dia tidak akan melihat Jongin lagi setelah _namja_ tan itu meninggalkan kampus dengan terburu-buru siang tadi.

"Sehunnie kesini, makanannya sudah siap."

"Tapi aku sudah makan."

Wajah Jongin yang tadinya cerah sekarang berubah menjadi mendung, "aku sudah memasakkan ini untukmu hatci kau tega hatci..." Jongin tak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan lebih mengurusi hidungnya yang gatal lalu bersin. Bibirnya yang tebal semakin mengerucut melihat Sehun pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hatci hatci hatci." Jongin terus saja mengusap hidungnya yang semakin memerah. Harusnya dia menerima tawaran paman Jung -sopir keluarganya- yang berniat mengantarkannya bukannya naik bis lalu basah kuyup karena hujan.

"Ini, mandilah aku sudah siapkan air hangat."

Jongin menatap Sehun lalu baju dan handuk ditangan namja itu dan begitu seterusnya, "i.. ini un..untukku?" ok sepertinya hujan-hujanan tidak begitu buruk.

Tubuh Jongin menghangat, semua rasa dingin yang tadi dia rasakan lenyap seketika mendapat perhatian dari Sehun.

"Terima kasih Hunnie." Sehun itu lebih tinggi beberapa centi dari Jongin jadi Jongin harus berjinjit untuk mencium bibir Sehun. Hanya kecupan bukan ciuman.

"Uggh aku mandi dulu." dia langsung lari menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di kamar Sehun.

"Astaga Kim Jongin apa yang kau lakukan?" Jongin merutuki tindakannya yang mencium Sehun tadi. Dia hanya terlalu senang karena Sehun setidaknya memperhatikan keadaannya sampai tidak sadar apa yang dia lakukan. Tapi Jongin tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya, "ahh bibirku sudah tidak perawan lagi." namja itu terkikik dengan kalimatnya sendiri. "Hatci!" dia baru sadar kalau dia benar-benar butuh air panas.

Jongin memutuskan berendam lebih lama dari biasanya. Disamping air hangat sangat nyaman ditubuhnya dia juga terlalu malu untuk bertemu dengan Sehun. Masih teringat insiden ciuman eh kecupan tadi.

"Sehunnie kenapa belum dimakan?" tanya Jongin ketika dia melihat makanan yang dia bawa masih utuh tanpa kurang sedikitpun. "Aku tahu kau sudah kenyang tapi setidaknya cobalah sedikit, aku sengaja memasakkan itu untukmu."

 _Dibantu sama bibi Jung juga sih._

Sehun menatap ehem kekasihnya ehem yang kini sudah memakai baju dan celana miliknya. Terlihat kekecilan karena tubuhnya memang lebih kecil dari Jongin tapi dengan begitu Jongin terlihat semakin imut.

"Aku menunggumu." ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya.

"Eh, kau menungguku?" Jongin memasang wajah bingungnya tapi kemudian tergantikan dengan wajah memerahnya.

 _Kenapa Sehun imut sekali sih malam ini?_

Pertama memberikan dia baju ganti sekarang menunggunya makan lalu apa...

"Keringkan dulu rambutmu."

Sehun mengeringkan rambut Jongin dengan handuk yang disampirkan Jongin dipundaknya.

Jangan tanya bagaimana wajah Jongin sekarang.

Meskipun Sehun tak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun tapi itu sudah cukup membuat kerja jantungnya berkali-kali lipat.

Apalagi kalau dia tersenyum sekarang, bisa mati muda Kim Jongin.

"Ayo makan."

Butuh beberapa detik untuk mengembalikan kesadaran Jongin. Dia masih terhipnotis oleh tindakan Sehun barusan yang sama sekali tak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya. Ternyata Sehun itu penuh kejutan.

.

.

.

"Sehunnie kau bercanda kan menyuruhku pulang? Ini sudah tengah malam Hun." Jongin merengek untuk diperbolehkan menginap di apartemen Sehun. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja meminta dijemput paman Jung tapi mana mau dia melewatkan kesempatan untuk satu kasur dengan Sehun

Sepertinya Sehun belum terkena bujuk rayu Jongin. Cara kedua adalah, Jongin mengingat adegan sedih dari drama yang biasa dia ditonton. Adegan dimana sang pria ditinggal mati oleh pacarnya.

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya berkaca-kaca lalu dia berkata, "a..aku takut. Sudah terlalu malam dan.." dia sengaja tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya biar Sehun yang melanjutkannya. Kedua tanganya meremas ujung baju Sehun yang begitu pas ditubuhnya.

Saat dia mendengar Sehun menghembuskan nafas Jongin tahu dia menang, "baiklah, kau tidur dikasur aku disofa." Jongin tak jadi bersorak begitu mendengar kata Sehun. "M..mwo? Kita bisa tidur bersama.." Jongin melebarkan matanya begitu sadar dengan apa yang dia ucapkan "mak..maksudku tidur hanya tidur." terdengar murahan? Biar saja. Sehun itu pasif jadi harus ada yang bertindak aktif dalam hubungan mereka begitu kata Baekhyun.

"Tidak."

Jongin mengurucutkan bibirnya karena jawaban Sehun.

 _Baiklah ini lebih baik daripada dia tetap menyuruhku pulang._

 **Mission 2: completed.**

 **Mission 3 completed: menginap diapartemen Sehun.**

 **TBC^^**

Ok, ini mungkin pendek, maafkan saya doakan saja chap depan bisa cepat dan lebih panjang

Comments are love for me^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

 **Jangan Pakai Hati**

 **Author : Xnapoenya**

 **Cast(s) : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Kim Minseok, Byun Baekhyun and others**

 **Rate : T**

 **A/N : Terima kasih untuk yang komen, fav, follow prolognya. Apa yang tertulis disini semata-mata hanya imajinasi saya saja, terinspirasi dari kisah nyata disekitar saya. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima^^**

 **Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian semua yang udah fav, follow dan terutama review gaeeeessss#tebareyelinerBaekhyun**

 **Aku selalu menunggunya^^**

 **Fast update kan? jarang-jarang loh, muehehhe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata Jongin iritasi. Bukan karena kemasukan debu atau sedang sakit mata tapi matanya iritasi melihat Luhan dan Minseok didepannya.

"Baek, apa mereka selalu seperti ini?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah mual melihat pasangan didepannya. "Percayalah aku bahkan sudah pernah memergoki mereka melakukan _this and that_." mau tak mau Jongin melebarkan matanya mendengar kalimat Baekhyun. Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat Baekhyun tidak berbohong. Sekarang saja Luhan dan Minseok tak malu mengumbar ciuman didepan mereka. Dan entah apa yang dibisikkan Luhan sampai membuat Minseok memerah seperti tomat kematangan.

Padahal baru kemarin mereka bertengkar karena Sehun.

"Kau pasti iri ya melihat mereka? Kalau aku sih bisa melakukannya dengan pacarku." Jongin tersedak jus strawberrynya, "kau punya pacar?" bagaimana Jongin tidak kaget, selama ini Baekhyun terlihat sendiri kemana-mana. Tak pernah terlihat menggandeng seseorang.

"Kau tidak tahu Jong?" sepertinya Xiumin sudah selesai acara bermesraannya dengan Luhan dan sekarang memperhatikan obrolan Jongin dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun salah tingkah karena sekarang dia menjadi pusat perhatian, "sebenarnya kami _backstreet_ karena Ayahnya salah satu dosen disini jadi ya..."

"Baek, hentikan aku tak mau tahu tentang itu yang aku mau tau siapa dia?" potong Jongin.

Namja berambut hitam itu tidak menjawab melainkan memperlihatkan _handphone_ nya pada Jongin.

"Kau bercanda kan?" komentar Jongin begitu dia melihat pacar Baekhyun. "Hahaha, Jong ekspresimu benar-benar... " Luhan tertawa yang dibalas Jongin dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Baek, aku serius? Bagaimana bisa kau dan dia..." Jongin tak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya begitu melihat senyum lebar Baekhyun.

"Mereka bahkan sudah berjalan 3 tahun." Jongin kaget dengan penuturan Minseok. Biar saja dia kini menjadi bahan tertawaan teman-temannya dengan tampang bodohnya.

Pantas saja Baekhyun seperti tak kehabisan cara membantunya dalam mendapatkan Sehun, ternyata pacarnya satu tipe dengan Sehun.

"Aku tak percaya kalau orang seperti Kyungsoo mau denganmu Baekhyun."

"Hei! Aku lebih tak percaya Sehun mau denganmu."

Ketiga temannya tertawa lepas dan Jongin hanya bisa mengumpat.

.

.

.

Jongin memutuskan untuk sendirian sepulang kuliah. Dia menolak ajakan ketiga orang temannya untuk menonton film. Baekhyun bilang dia ingin mengenalkan Kyungsoo sebagai pacarnya secara formal.

Seperti Jongin percaya saja, pasti Baekhyun hanya ingin pamer. Lalu mereka akan _double date_ dan meninggalkan Jongin sendirian tanpa pacarnya yang entah dimana. Tidak! terima kasih, lebih baik Jongin tidak ikut.

Dan sekarang disinilah dia. Jalan menuju sebuah kafe milik Chanyeol, sepupunya. Dia sudah berjanji dengannya untuk berkunjung kekafenya begitu dia selesai dengan urusan kuliah. Urusan kuliah sudah selesai tapi urusan dengan Sehun belum jadinya dia baru sempat berkunjung.

Jongin mengerang mengingat Sehun.

Kalau kalian menyangka hubungan mereka semakin dekat setelah Jongin menginap di apartemennya tempo hari, kalian salah besar. Hubungan mereka masih tetap sama. _Flat_ , datar sedatar wajah Sehun.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi Jongin sudah terlanjur cinta.

Jongin berhenti didepan disebuah bangunan dengan bentuk yang begitu enak dilihat dengan warna kuning dan hijau yang begitu terkesan segar. Ada rasa bangga dalam dadanya begitu sadar kalau kafe ini adalah hasil jerih payah Chanyeol yang dirintis sejak dia duduk dibangku kuliah. Dia lebih memilih berbisnis sendiri daripada meneruskan perusahaan keluarga.

Kafenya tak begitu ramai mengingat ini masih siang tapi ada untungnya juga jadi Jongin tidak perlu susah-susah mencari tempat duduk.

 **Aku sudah sampai.**

Isi pesan Jongin untuk Chanyeol yang memberinya kabar kalau dia sudah sampai. _Namja_ tan itu memilih duduk ditengah ruangan. Dari sini dia bisa melihat orang yang masuk dan keluar dari kafe.

Jongin mendengus sebal melihat sepasang kekasih masuk kedalam kafe. Mesra sekali, membuat dia iri saja.

"Mau pesan apa Tuan?"

Pacaran dengan Sehun itu terbatas. Terbatas kata-kata terbatas juga _skinship_ mereka. Jangankan ciuman bergandengan tangan saja jarang. Bagaimana mau bergandengan tangan kalau pergi berdua saja tidak pernah.

Jongin bisa gila.

"Tuan."

Bahkan Jongin sekarang seperti mendengar suara Sehun.

Tunggu...

"Sehun!" Jongin berdiri sambil berteriak, biar saja dia menjadi pusat perhatian. Dia tidak peduli, sekarang pusat perhatiannya adalah Sehun yang berdiri didepannya dengan seragam, "kau bekerja disini?"

"Iya."

"Kenapa tak pernah bilang?"

"Kau tak pernah tanya."

Rasanya sejak pacaran dengan Sehun tingkat kesabaran Jongin melebar. Dia juga sering melakukan latihan pernapasan, kata Baekhyun itu bagus untuk menenangkan pikiran ketika pacar kita membuat kita kesal. Benar kan Kyungsoo dan Sehun itu 11/12, tentunya Sehun 12 nya.

"Jadi kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Sehun sambil menyodorkan menu.

"Kau." Jongin kini duduk kembali. Dia menarik kursinya yang ternyata berpindah jauh akibat gerakannya tadi.

"Tak ada menu _kau_ Tuan."

Jongin mendengus, Sehun tentu tahu maksud Jongin.

 _Dasar tidak peka._

"Jadi ini alasan kenapa kau tidak mau aku ajak kencan?" Jongin pura-pura membalik-balikkan menu untuk mengulur-ulur waktu Sehun. Sebenarnya tadi Jongin mengajak Sehun untuk ikut Baekhyun tapi dia menjawab tidak bisa dan langsung pergi.

"Iya."

"Aku pesan salad buah saja dan _milkshake_ strawberry." Jongin memberikan menu pada Sehun tanpa menatapnya. Dia terlalu kesal dengan _namja_ itu hingga ingin mengulutinya. Niatnya datang ke kafe Chanyeol untuk menenangkan pikiran tapi malah menambah pikirannya karena bertemu Sehun.

"Hoi Kkamjong."

Jongin mendengus mendengar panggilan itu. Hanya Chanyeol yang memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu telinga lebar."

Chanyeol hanya tertawa lalu memeluk sekilas sepupunya, "maaf, tadi ada sedikit pekerjaan. Kau sudah pesan?"

"Sudah."

Melihat wajah dan sikap Jongin sepertinya ada yang salah dengan sepupunya, "kau kenapa Jong?"

"Hanya kesal saja dengan salah satu _waiter_ mu." Chanyeol tersenyum dengan jawaban Jongin. "Pasti Sehun." mendengar nama pacarnya disebut Jongin langsung menatap Chanyeol antusias. "Bagaimana kau tahu? Aku bahkan belum menyebut namanya." Jongin heran dengan dirinya sendiri. Tadi dia kesal dengan Sehun sampai ingin mengulitinya tapi begitu Chanyeol menyebut nama Sehun, Jongin _excited_ sendiri.

"Dia memang kurang ramah tapi dia tampan kan?"

 _Sayangnya iya._

"Asal kau tahu saja, kafeku ramai sejak dia bekerja disini."

Jongin melotot pada Chanyeol seakan meminta penjelasan. "Dia banyak penggemar, baik dari anak sma, anak kuliah bahkan kemarin aku lihat dia digoda oleh orang kantoran."

Sekarang cobaan apalagi?

Misi mendapatkan cinta Sehun saja belum selesai sekarang dia harus menjalankan misi menyingkirkan saingan-saingannya yang kata Chanyeol sangat banyak. Jongin terkulai lemas dikursinya.

"Pesanan Anda, Tuan."

"Ohh Hun, kenalkan dia Jongin sepupuku." Kata Chanyeol.

Jongin tersenyum miris menatap saladnya, "Tak usah dikenalkan Yeol, dia kan pacarku."

Chanyeol kaget tentu saja mendengar penuturan Jongin. Terlebih melihat ekspresi sepupunya yang tak menampakkan kebahagiaan menyebut Sehun pacarnya.

Bagaimana bisa bahagia kalau tanpa sengaja Park Chanyeol menambah beban seorang Kim Jongin?

Jongin sibuk memakan saladnya, terlalu enggan untuk menatap Chanyeol ataupun Sehun sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk menerka-nerka apa yang Jongin pikirkan sekarang. Kedua orang itu sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing hingga tidak menyadari masih ada 1 orang lagi disana yang menatap Jongin dengan senyum tertahan.

.

.

.

"Kau percaya atau tidak Jong, kau lebih beruntung dariku. Setidaknya Sehun tidak akan memukulmu seperti Kyungsoo memukulku dulu." Jongin terkesiap mendengar satu fakta ini. Mana mungkin seorang Do Kyungsoo melakukan kekerasan? ini Kyungsoo yang pendek itu kan? yang mempunyai pipi tembam macam Minseok? kok tidak cocok dengan adegan pukul memukul ya.

"Yaa!jangan lihat dari luarnya saja. Aku tak bohong tunggu saja sampai kau merasakannya sendiri." Jongin hanya mengiyakan perkataan Baekhyun. Dia tak mau membantah bisa-bisa dia tidak mendapatkan saran darinya.

Sekarang mereka berada diapartemen Baekhyun yang secara kebetulan sama dengan apartemen Sehun hanya berbeda lantai saja dan lebih mengagetkan lagi Baekhyun sama sekali tak tahu itu. Untung saja acara menonton atau _double date_ mereka tidak lama karena keluarga Luhan dari China datang nanti malam jadi setelah menonton mereka pulang sehingga Jongin bisa bertemu Baekhyun begitu dia pergi dari kafe Chanyeol.

Jongin sebenarnya hanya ingin bercerita pada Baekhyun tentang masalah Sehun yang bekerja dikafe Chanyeol tapi berhubung Baekhyun sudah diapartemen jadi sekalian saja dia main. Dan tentu saja Baekhyun tidak sendiri. Kyungsoo yang membukakan pintu untuknya dengan rambut acak-acakan dan bibir memerah. Jongin iri sekali dengan Kyungsoo, dia juga ingin berpenampilan seperti itu ketika main diapartemen Sehun.

Maafkan Jongin yang haus belaian.

Untung saja Kyungsoo tidak lama tinggal karena dia bilang Ayahnya sudah menelpon bisa gawat kalau ketahuan. Dengar-dengar sih Baekhyun itu musuh bebuyutan Ayahnya Kyungsoo karena dulu pernah menjelek-jelekkannya dibelakang sang dosen tanpa tahu kalau dosen itu punya anak seimut Kyungsoo.

Karma _is a bitch, dude._

Kembali ke topik Sehun, "jadi aku harus bagaimana Baek? Chanyeol bilang banyak yang menggoda Sehun, aduuh kepalaku pusing memikirkan _namja_ itu."

Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap Jongin prihatin. Baekhyun perhatikan dari hari ke hari sama sekali tak ada perkembangan dalam hubungan mereka. Sehun masih cuek dengan Jongin tapi bedanya sekarang Jongin yang makin gencar mengejar Sehun.

"Lelah ya Jong?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Baekhyun membuat Jongin menatap _namja_ itu. Jongin tahu apa maksud dari Baekhyun jadi dia hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau sudah tidak kuat lepaskan saja." bukannya Baekhyun tidak setuju hubungan mereka hanya saja dia kasihan melihat Jongin muram seperti ini terus sedangkan Sehun seperti tidak memiliki beban apa-apa. Kalau Kyungsoo masih memberi respon walau sekedar pukulan tapi kalau Sehun? mungkin perhatian Sehun kepada Jongin diapartemennya dulu juga karena kasihan bukan cinta.

"Tapi kenapa dia mengajakku pacaran waktu itu?"

Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin menjawab tapi dia takut Jongin akan semakin terluka dengan jawabannya jadi dia hanya memilih diam saja.

 _Kurasa agar Luhan tak meragukan Minseok lagi._

.

.

.

"Selamat siang Sehun." Sehun hanya mengerutkan keningnya melihat Jongin didepannya memakai pakaian seragam sama dengannya.

"Mulai hari ini aku bekerja disini Hun, jadi mohon bantuannya." ucap Jongin dengan senyum lebarnya. Ini bukan ide Baekhyun ini murni idenya sendiri. Dia sudah memutar otak untuk mencari solusi supaya Sehun tidak direbut orang lain dan dia sampai pada satu kesimpulan dia harus berada didekatnya selama mungkin. Dan salah satu caranya adalah menjadi pelayan dikafe Chanyeol.

Tipikal Sehun sekali, dia tidak merespon keberadaan Jongin. Dia memilih melenggang pergi untuk mengganti bajunya dengan seragam.

"Jong, kau yakin melakukannya?" Chanyeol yang merasa khawatir dengan Jongin menemui sepupunya diruang ganti. Sebenanrnya dia sudah melarang Jongin, bisa dibunuh dia oleh Ayahnya Jongin kalau tahu putra semata wayangnya bekerja dengannya.

Jongin menenangkan Chanyeol, "tenang saja _hyung_ , hanya mencatat pesanan dan mengantarnya kan? Itu mudah." Chanyeol membalas senyum lebar Jongin dengan senyum terpaksa. Jongin kalau sudah memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _hyung_ pasti ada maunya.

 _Semoga saja_ , doa Chanyeol dalam hati.

Ternyata Jongin salah.

15 menit bekerja menjadi pelayan masih terasa menyenangkan. Dia bisa melihat Sehun berjalan kesana-kemari dengan membawa pesanan, berbeda dengan dikampus. Jongin hanya bisa melihat Sehun yang duduk dan menatap jendela padahal disebelahnya ada Jongin. Mungkin hanya Jongin yang cemburu dengan jendela.

30 menit kemudian dia mulai mengeluh pada Chanyeol yang kebetulan datang mengecek keadaannya.

"Capek sekali Yeol, bayangkan saja aku harus mondar-mandir kesana-kesini hanya untuk melayani orang-orang itu." adunya sambil menunjuk orang-orang yang dia maksud.

Chanyeol baru akan menjawab tapi Jongin sudah menyelanya, "ahh _hyung_ jangan khawatir aku baik-baik saja ko. Aku pergi dulu _hyung_ , ada pelanggan yang memanggil."

Chanyeol sempat tidak paham dengan maksudnya, tapi begitu dia menengok kebelakang dia menemukan Sehun.

Cinta memang ajaib ya bisa menghilangkan lelah dalam seketika.

2 jam kemudian Jongin memilih duduk setengah tertidur sambil meluruskan kakinya.

"Aku tak kuat, aku tak kuat." rapalnya sambil mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah. Ini lebih melelahkan dari menari. Terutama ketika dia menangkap ada pelanggan wanita yang terang-terangan menggoda Sehun. Rasanya ingin berteriak didepan muka gadis centil itu dan berteriak kalau Sehun miliknya. Tapi dia tidak berani jadi dia hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakan, terlebih melihat sikap Sehun yang cuek dan terkesan tidak peduli dengan semua godaan itu. Tidak menerima dan juga tidak menolak membuat yang menggodanya semakin gemas saja.

Chanyeol yang melihat keadaan sepupunya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Dia sudah menunggu Jongin dari tadi untuk masuk keruanganya demi mengatakan kalau dia menyerah.

"2 jam, lumayan juga Jong." ujar Chanyeol setelah melihat jam dipergelangan tangannya. "ngomong-ngomong pertunjukan utamanya belum mulai Jong." Jongin dengan terpaksa mengangkat tubuhnya menatap Chanyeol, bertanya dengan tatapannya. "Kau ingat dengan wanita kantoran yang menggoda Sehun? Biasanya dia datang jam 5 sore." Secara otomatis mata Jongin mengarah pada jam dinding diruangan Chanyeol. Tepat pukul 5. Dia langsung bergegas lalu turun karena kantor Chanyeol terletak dilantai 2.

Kepalanya langsung berputar mencari Sehun tapi dia tidak menemukannya.

"Kau lihat Sehun?" tanyanya pada Seulgi, temannya sesama pelayan.

Seulgi menunjuk sebuah sudut ruangan yang terdapat satu meja, biasanya digunakan untuk tamu yang memesan khusus.

Jongin langsung berlari kesana, dia tersenyum lega melihat Sehun sedang mencatat pesanan wanita itu. Jongin tak bisa melihat wajah wanita itu karena posisi duduknya membelakangi Jongin.

"Itu saja nona?" Sehun beranjak pergi ketika wanita itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau masih belum menerima tawaranku? Kau akan hidup tenang kalau ikut denganku Sehunnie."

Kedua telinga Jongin seakan mengeluarkan asap begitu mendengar perkataan wanita itu. Marah itu yang dirasakan Jongin sekarang mendengar Sehunnya dihina seperti itu.

 _Apanya yang menggoda, ini lebih dari menggoda bahkan wanita itu mengajak Sehun hidup bersama._

Rasanya Jongin ingin menampar wanita itu.

Jongin mengikuti Sehun menuju Jongdae sang barista untuk membuatkan pesanan.

"Hun, dia siapa? Kurang ajar sekali mengajak kau hidup bersama. Memangnya dia siapamu hah!" ucap Jongin dengan emosi. "Menjijikkan sekali mendengar dia memanggilmu Sehunnie. Dia seperti tante-tante mesum."

"Jongin!"

Jongin terlonjak, Jongdae yang sedang membuat cappucino juga ikutan terkejut mendengar teriakan Sehun. Selama ini Sehun yang dia kenal jarang berbicara tapi sekarang dia berteriak dengan tatapan marah. Itu membuat Jongin takut.

"K..kau kenapa?" tanyanya takut.

"Jangan pernah menjelek-jelekkan dia."

Jongin sakit hati, bukan karena Sehun membentaknya tapi karena Sehun membela wanita itu.

.

.

.

Xiumin dan Luhan melemparkan tatapan bertanya pada Baekhyun yang dijawab _namja_ itu dengan mengangkat bahunya. Mereka semua memusatkan perhatian pada sang _magnae_ yang mengaduk-aduk makanannya tanpa memakannya sedikitpun.

"Jong, kau marahan ya dengan Sehun?" Xiumin membuka suaranya. Jongin hanya menggeleng menjawab Xiumin.

Ketiganya kembali bertatapan, "lalu kenapa kau tak bicara dengannya? Biasanya kan kau berisik sekali." Baekhyun menambahkan.

"Hanya tak ingin bicara saja."

Sepertinya virus Sehun menular pada Jongin. Lihat saja dari tadi pagi Jongin irit bicara. Dia akan bicara ketika diajak bicara dan selebihnya hanya diam. Dia bahkan tidak menempel pada Sehun seperti biasanya.

"Aku pergi dulu ya."

Ketiganya hanya menatap prihatin punggung Jongin yang terlihat lesu. "Kurasa aku harus bicara pada Sehun." Luhan dan Baekhyun membenarkan perkataan Minseok dengan menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan tanpa memperhatikan jalan hingga dia menabrak seseorang, " _Jeosonghamnida_." ucapnya tanpa melihat siapa yang dia tabrak. Dia melanjutkan menuju Jongdae untuk mengantarkan pesanan. Sehun, sang korban tabrakan hanya bisa menatap Jongin bertanya.

Sebenarnya Sehun ingin bertanya pada Jongin ada apa dengannya, kenapa seharian ini dia tidak mengganggunya seperti biasanya tapi dia tidak berani. Tahu sendirilah bagaimana Sehun, jadi dia hanya diam saja memperhatikan.

"Jong, ini pesanan meja no 5." kata Jongdae sambil menyerahkan segelas _milkshake_ dan satu _cup_ cappucinno. Setelah berterima kasih pada Jongdae dia langsung menuju meja pelanggan untuk mengantarkannya.

"Sehun, pacarmu itu kenapa? kuhitung dia sudah menghela nafas 10x tadi." sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Jongin itu pacar Sehun ya walau si _namja_ Oh belum mengiyakan perkataan Jongin.

"Ya! Apa kau buta hah? bajuku kan jadi basah begini."

Jongdae yang melihat adegan itu melebarkan matanya sementara Sehun tetap setia dengan _poker face_ nya. Dia hanya melihat bagaimana Jongin menunduk takut dimarahi oleh seorang pelanggan perempuan karena tadi Jongin menumpahkan minumannya. Ini bukan kesalahan pertama yang Jongin lakukan hari ini. Tadi dia salah mengantarkan pesanan, belum lagi salah mencatat pesanan dan sekarang menumpahkan pesanan. Untung saja Chanyeol itu sepupunya jadi dia bisa selamat.

Sehun sebenarnya ingi menyeret Jongin dan menanyakan keadaan _namja_ itu tapi panggilan dari Seulgi membuat dia mengurungkan niatnya, "Sehun, pelanggan VIPmu sudah datang."

Semua orang juga sudah tahu siapa pelanggan VIP Sehun dan tepat sekali sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

Sebelum Sehun pergi dia sempat bertatapan dengan Jongin yang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Jong, kau tak apa-apa?" Jongin mengabaikan pertanyaan Chanyeol dan lebih memilih mengejar Sehun. Dan betapa terkejutnya Jongin ketika menemukan Sehun dan wanita itu berpelukan. Sehun bahkan membalas pelukannya.

Habis sudah kesabaran Jongin.

Beberapa hari yang lalu ditembak, hampir setiap hari diacuhkan, kemarin dibentak dan sekarang diselingkuhi.

"Sialan." Jongin maju menerjang pasangan itu, pelukan itu terlepas tergantikan dengan tatapan kaget dari keduanya.

"Dasar wanita jalang, Sehun itu pacarku dan kau tidak berhak memeluknya." murka Jongin. Dia sudah tidak peduli dengan semua mata yang menatap adegan itu. "Apa kau tidak malu mengajak Sehun tinggal bersamamu seolah-olah Sehun itu pelacur."

"KIM JONGIN!"

"APA! Kau mau bentakku lagi?" hancur sudah pertahanan Jongin. Dari pagi ketika dia melihat Sehun dikampus dia sebenarnya ingin menangis dan bertanya kenapa dia membentaknya kemarin tapi dia tidak mau membuat khawatir Baekhyun dan yang lainnya jadi dia tahan tapi sekarang seakan semuanya sudah jebol dia tidak bisa menahan airmatanya.

"Aku membelamu Hun tapi apa balasanmu kau malah membela wanita jalang..."

Plak.

Seperti video yang ditekan tombol _pause_ semuanya seakan berhenti bahkan waktu sekalipun. Semua mata tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja Sehun lakukan terhadap Jongin.

"Ka...kau me...menamparku?" Sehun itu dingin dia terlampaui tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya sejak dulu tapi melihat tatapan Jongin dan airmata yang membasahi pipinya membuat sesuatu tergerak dihati Sehun. Dia ingin sekali merengkuh tubuh Jongin yang terlihat sangat rapuh.

"Jong..a..aku.." ini pertama kalinya Sehun merasakan gugup setelah percaraian orang tuanya. Rasa tidak perdulinya membuat dia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa sejak itu. Dia bahkan tak merasa sedih ketika harus ditinggal Sena ke Perancis.

Jongin mundur ketika Sehun mendekat. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan pada _namja_ itu. Rasanya yang berdiri didepannya bukan Sehunnya yang memikat hatinya. Sehunnya tak mungkin menamparnya hanya untuk membela perempuan jalang. Dia memang dingin dan acuh tapi dia orang yang lembut, tak pernah sekalipun dia membentak ataupun memukul Jongin dengan tingkah Jongin yang kelewat menyebalkan.

Sehun semakin mendekat namun Jongin juga semakin mundur, "Jong.."

Rasanya sakit sekali ketika pacarmu memukulmu karena wanita lain. Harusnya sejak awal Jongin tidak memakai hati untuk hubungannya dengan Sehun karena sejak awal juga Sehun tidak memakai hati.

TBC^^

Gimana-gimana? Maaf kalau ada kata yang kurang berkenan aku sempet ga dapat penggantinya kayak "jebol" itu,hehe

Comments are for me^^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

 **Jangan Pakai Hati**

 **Author : Xnapoenya**

 **Cast(s) : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Kim Minseok, Byun Baekhyun and others**

 **Rate : T**

 **A/N : Terima kasih untuk yang komen, fav dan follow . Apa yang tertulis disini semata-mata hanya imajinasi saya saja, terinspirasi dari kisah nyata disekitar saya. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima^^**

 **Maaf kalau chap ini jaraknya jauh dari yang kemarin, aku tuh tipe orang yang moody jadi ya gitu mau nulis ya nulis kalau enggak mau ya lari ke baca, keseringan lari ke baca sih-,-**

 **Oh ya, kalian bisa panggil aku Eonnie/Noona Xe bcs I'm absolutely older than all of you if you are under 91line. Terdengar aneh kalau kalian manggil aku thor.**

 **Di chap kemarin aku buat typo yang fatal and it seems that no one realized it,kkkk**

 **Jongdae is Sena's bf on prolog but I make him as barista on third chap, mianhae,,hehe**

 **Terima kasih untuk semua kritik, saran dan kata-kata manis dari kalian.**

 **Selamat menikmati akhir cerita ini^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin itu manja. Menjadi Putra tunggal seorang pengusaha sukses membuat apa saja yang dia mau bisa didapatkan. Ayahnya memang bisa memberikan semuanya tapi dia tak mau Jongin menjadi pemalas jadi dia membatasi permintaan Jongin. Ada yang bisa diwujudkan tapi ada yang tidak. Hitung-hitung mengajarkan padanya kalau didunia ini ada yang tak bisa dia miliki.

Meskipun dia hanya punya Ayahnya tapi dia tidak kekurangan Kasih sayang. Ada bibi jung dan paman jung sepasang suami istri yang bekerja pada ayahnya dan sangat menyayangi Jongin. Bibi Jung tidak bisa punya anak itulah kenapa dia menganggap Jongin seperti anaknya sendiri.

Walaupun Ibunya sudah meninggal tapi dia merasakan Kasih sayang dari bibi Jung tanpa melupakan ibu kandungnya.

Jongin memang manja tapi dia bukan pengecut.

Setelah insiden dikafe Chanyeol, dia tidak menghindar. Dia tetap masuk kuliah seperti biasanya walau matanya bengkak yang mengundang pekikan dari Baekhyun.

Jongin menceritakan semuanya dengan airmata yang sepertinya tak akan habis. Luhan yang paling ingin memukul Sehun saat itu juga tapi sampai jam mata kuliah selesai Sehun tak datang.

"Dasar pengecut." begitu kata Luhan.

Jongin tidak suka memdiamkan masalah tanpa menyelesaikannya. Dia tipe orang yang tidak suka membuang-buang waktu, pengecualian untuk mengejar cinta Sehun.

Hari kedua dia masih menunggu Sehun. Dia sudah ikhlas kalau semisal Sehun meminta putus. Jongin bertekad dia tidak akan meminta putus karena bagaimanapun sikap Sehun padanya dia tidak akan bisa melepas Sehun.

"Kau gila Jong, Sehun itu sudah keterlaluan." Jongin hanya memberikan senyum tipis untuk ucapan Baekhyun.

Tapi seperti hari pertama, hari kedua Sehun juga tidak datang.

"Sebenarnya maunya apa sih." sepetinya Luhan semakin emosi.

Disamping rasa kesal tapi rasa khawatir Jongin lebih besar. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun membolos lebih dari dua hari. Jongin takut kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun.

Hari ketiga Jongin semakin was was. Dia terus berdoa dalam hati agar Sehun muncul. Tak apa kalau Sehun mengacuhkannya seperti biasa yang penting Sehun ada dalam jangkauan mata Jongin.

Tapi harapan tinggal harapan. Sehun tak muncul lagi.

" _Hyung_.." Jongin menatap Minseok sambil menggigit bibirnya. Baekhyun yang menyaksikan itu langsung memeluk Jongin. Diikuti Luhan dan Minseok. Tangisan Jongin teredam oleh kalimat menenangkan dari ketiga sahabatnya.

Jongin bersyukur disaat seperti ini masih ada orang yang menopang tubuhnya. Dia tidak sendirian menghadapi masalah ini.

"Kau yakin tak mau ikut kami?" tanya Luhan dari dalam mobilnya. Saat ini ketiga temannya akan bertemu dengan keluarga Luhan sebelum mereka kembali ke China tapi Jongin menolak untuk ikut.

"Aku ada acara dengan ayahku _hyung_." meskipun umur Jongin yang paling muda tapi dia jarang sekai memanggil dengan embel-embel, seringnya hanya pada Minseok. Tapi belakangan dia jadi memanggil Luhan dan Baekhyun dengan _hyung_ dibelakangnya. Terdengar aneh yang semakin membuat Jongin terlihat tidak baik-baik saja.

Jongin melambaikan tangannya pada mobil Luhan yang melesat pergi meninggalkan dia dihalaman kampus. Dia mulai berjalan tanpa tahu mau kemana karena kenyataannya dia tidak ada janji dengan ayahnya.

Dia bohong karena dia tidak mau membuat teman-temannya khawatir.

Langit sudah hampir gelap tapi dia tidak ingin pulang. Jongin berhenti didepan sebuah iklan film Thailand berjudul "Runpee/Senior" sebuah film horor romantis yang ada dalam _list_ nontonya. Sebenarnya dia ingin mengajak Sehun tapi...

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mencari bioskop terdekat.

Jongin keluar dari bioskop pukul 9 malam karena dia mendapat tiket pukul 7. Selama film diputar dia lebih banyak melamun sambil memakan _popcorn_ nya. Matanya memang kelayar tapi pikirannya entah kemana. Bahkan saat penonton lain menjerit ketakutan ketika hantu muncul Jongin tetap diam, asyik memakan _popcorn_ nya.

Dia kemudian naik bus untuk membawanya kesuatu tempat.

 _Handphone_ nya sedari tadi mati, sengaja karena tak mau diganggu. Dia hanya meninggalkan pesan untuk ayahnya yang mengatakan dia akan menginap ditempat Chanyeol.

Jongin segera turun dari bis begitu tujuanya sudah terlihat. Dia langsung memasuki bangunan itu lalu mencari lift untuk membawanya menuju lantai 15. Suasana ditempat ini begitu sepi seakan mengerti suasana Jongin yang tak ingin diganggu.

Ting.

Jongin langsung keluar lalu mencari pintu dengan no 708 didepannya.

Tok tok.

Tak ada yang menjawab.

Tok tok.

Jongin masih menunggu tapi tetap tak ada jawaban.

Dengan terpaksa dia memencet beberapa tombol sebagai kombinasi _password_. Dia bisa saja langsung masuk tapi dia menghargai privasi sang pemilik rumah.

Begitu masuk Jongin disambut oleh kegelapan.

Klik.

Saat lampu menerangi ruangan dia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Semua sepi seperti berhari-hari tidak terjamah oleh orang.

Jongin membuka sepatunya dan langsung menuju satu-satunya kamar disana. Tanpa rasa malu dia melepas semua pakaiannya hingga menyisakan _underwaer_ saja. Kemudian dia mencari pakaian dilemari dan memutuskan untuk memakai satu kemeja yang dirasa cukup kebesaran dibadannya.

Tanpa menunggu lama dia memejamkan mata dikasur empuk yang bukan miliknya. Airmatanya mengalir begitu aroma itu masuk kedalam hidungnya.

"Aku merindukanmu." ucapnya sebelum mimpi menjemputnya.

.

.

.

Jongin terbangun merasakan panas sinar matahari yang masuk melalui kaca jendela. Dia membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit untuk mengingat bagaimana dia bisa sampai dikamar ini.

Dia belum ingin bangun, masih ingin merasakan kenyamanan kamar ini. Sebenarnya tak ada yang istimewa dengan kamar ini. Bahkan kamarnya lebih luas dan lebih Bagus dari kamar ini sayangnya dikamarnya dia tak menemukan aroma dikamar ini. Aroma dari orang yang dia rindukan.

Merasa perutnya perlu diisi karena sejak semalam dia belum makan apa-apa selain _popcorn_ membuat Jongin memutuskan untuk bangun. Dia mengabaikan kenyataan kalau pahanya terekspos karena dia tak memakai celana, hanya kemeja kotak-kotak (yang dipakai pas foto bareng itu loh, yg couplelan sama Sehun) yang menutupi tubuhnya bagian atasnya.

Jongin terdiam menemukan seseorang didapur sedang sibuk dengan penggorengan.

Jadi semalam itu bukan mimpi?

Dia merasa semalam seseorang memeluknya dan menciumi wajahnya. Dia pikir semua hanya mimpi karena tak menemukan siapa-siapa saat dia bangun.

Tanpa pikir panjang Jongin langsung memeluk punggung _namja_ itu.

"Hunna, maafkan aku." tangis Jongin pecah lagi. Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun. "Maafkan aku, kau boleh pergi dengan wanita itu tapi kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku."

Kalau ketiga temannya mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Jongin pasti Jongin sudah dicemooh. Dia akan dikatakan bodoh dan idiot karena mau diduakan oleh Sehun.

Tapi apa Jongin peduli?

Tidak, nyatanya berpisah dengan Sehun selama 3 hari sudah merupakan penderitaan untuknya. Dia tidak mau membayangkan kalau Sehun pergi selama-lamanya.

Sehun perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan wajah Jongin yang basah.

Rasa bersalah itu datang lagi. Seharusnya dia yang meminta maaf pada Jongin bukan sebaliknya. Seharusnya dia yang mendatangi Jongin bukan sebaliknya. Dia benar-benar beruntung mendapatkan Jongin.

"Jangan menangis." selama ini tidak ada yang mampu menembus tembok pertahanan yang Sehun bangun. Semua cinta yang ditawarkan dari fans-fansnya dia tolak karena dia tidak membutuhkanya. Bagi Sehun cinta itu hanya membuat luka. Dia tidak mau terluka seperti ayahnya dan juga Sena.

Hingga Jongin datang.

Tak ada cinta, semuanya murni karena dia kasihan melihat Minseok yang terus-terusan ditekan oleh Luhan. Selama ini hanya Minseok yang begitu baik dengannya, yang menganggapnya ada. Dia tidak tega melihat Minseok menangis untuk kesekian kalinya karena Luhan yang tak percaya dengan perasaannya.

Sehun menemukan cara.

Dia menggunakan Jongin. Sehun tahu kalau Jongin menyukainya seperti yang lain tapi ternyata Jongin berbeda. Biasanya kebanyakan orang akan meninggalkannya karena sikap Sehun yang terlampau acuh namun Jongin justru makin mendekat. Pelan tapi pasti menyita perhatian Sehun.

Hingga Sehun menghancurkan semuanya dengan menampar Jongin.

Sehun kira Jongin akan meninggalkannya tapi lihatlah sekarang. _Namja_ tan itu malah datang kepada Sehun untuk meminta cintanya. Cinta dari Sehun orang yang telah menyakitinya.

"Maafkan aku Jong." Sehun tau dia egois. Dia tahu kalau Jongin bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik darinya tapi dia tidak akan melepaskan _namja_ itu untuk orang lain. "Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Keduanya berpelukan dalam tangis. Hingga tak ada jarak lagi. Saling menghirup aroma masing-masing yang terasa begitu menenangkan sambil mendengarkan detak jantung yang menyatu membentuk suatu irama.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Nafas mereka saling menyatu disusul kedua belah bibir. Bibir tipis Sehun melumat lembut bibir tebal milik Jongin. Ini ciuman pertama mereka yang terasa memabukkan. Bibir tebal Jongin begitu pas saat menempel dengan bibir tipis milik Sehun. Keduanya tak ada yang berinisiatif untuk melepas kontak itu melainkan yang ada keinginan untuk melakukan lebih. Ciuman dirasa tidak cukup lalu berlanjut pada lumatan.

Jongin membuka mulutnya mengundang lidah Sehun untuk masuk bertemu dengan lidahnya.

"Mmmhhh." Jongin melenguh merasakan lidah Sehun yang mengeksplor mulutnya membuatnya semakin meremas rambut Sehun.

"Ahh."

Ciuman mereka terputus karena Sehun memberikan kesempatan Jongin untuk bernapas. Dia beralih mengecupi leher jenjang Jongin dengan melukis _kissmark_ disana.

Tangan kiri Sehun masuk kedalam paha dalam Jongin yang tak tertutup apa-apa. Membelainya hingga sampai pada kesejatian Jongin yang terasa menggembung tertutupi _underwear_. Tangan kanannya meremas pantat sintal milik Jongin.

"Ohhh ahh." Jongin hanya bisa memejamkan mata menikmati semua sentuhan Sehun. Dia membutuhkan Sehun lebih dari ini. Sentuhan tangan tak akan cukup. Dia butuh penyatuan.

"Sehun kau dimana?"

Tangan Sehun semakin berani. Bahkan sekarang sudah masuk kedalam _underwear_ Jongin untuk mengocok..

"OH SEHUN!"

Jongin melotot mendengar teriakan seorang _yeoja_ diapartemen Sehun. Dia mencoba melepaskan kontak dengan Sehun tapi _namja_ itu tak mengijinkannya.

"Sehun kalau kau tak melepaskan Jongin sekarang, _noona_ akan memotong kemaluanmu."

Sehun mengerang mendengar ancaman _noona_ nya, dengan tidak rela dia melepaskan Jongin yang wajahnya memerah semakin membuat Sehun ingin menerkamnya.  
"Sehun!"

" _Wae_?" Sehun menatap _noona_ nya dengan tajam.

"Minggir kau." usir Sena pada Sehun. Dia hanya ingin mengenalkan dirinya secara langsung pada Jongin tapi sepertinya Sehun tak akan mau melepaskan Jongin.

 _Bukankah dia wanita itu? Jadi aku benar-benar akan dijadikan yang kedua?_

Jongin ingin menangis meratapi nasibnya. Dia semakin mendekap pada Sehun begitu wanita itu makin mendekat.

"Hai kau Kim Jongin kan? Aku Oh Sena."

Jongin belum menyambut tangan wanita itu. Dengan tidak sopannya dia malah memperhatikan wajah wanita itu yang terlihat mirip dengan Sehun.

Tunggu Oh Sena? Bukankah itu nama kakaknya Sehun?

Jongin menatap Sehun lalu Sena. Sehun lalu Sena.

 _Jadi wanita itu kakaknya Sehun dan aku mengatainya wanita jalang?_

Jongin menggigit bibirnya, dia merasa malu karena sudah menghina kakak Sehun.

 _Pantas saja Sehun menamparku._

"Well Jongin ah kau punya kaki yang bagus."

Jongin melotot dia baru sadar kalau sekarang dia tidak memakai celana.

Oh ya Tuhan.

"Apa Sehun sudah membuatmu klimaks?"

Rasanya Jongin ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup sekarang.

Pertama mengatai dia wanita jalang, kedua dengan percaya dirinya dia memamerkan kakinya dan ketiga Jongin lupa kalau tadi Sena melihat dia _making out_ dengan Sehun.

Sudah cukup. Jongin tak kuat. Dia langsung lari kedalam kamar Sehun dan menguncinya.

" _Noona_!"

Sena tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah Jongin. Dia hanya bermaksud menggoda dan sepertinya reaksinya Jongin sangat mengesankan.

Sehun melotot pada kakaknya yang belum juga berhenti tertawa lalu dia menuju kamarnya dan mengerang begitu tau pintunya dikunci.

"Jong, buka pintunya."

Jongin tak akan membuka pintunya Sehun karena dia sibuk menggali lubang untuk tempat bersembunyi.

.

.

.

Kalau ditanya apa mau Jongin sekarang dia akan mengatakan pulang kerumah ayahnya dan berlindung dibawah selimut tebal bergambar beruang kesayangannya, bukannya duduk berhadapan dengan Sena yang terus-menerus menahan tawa.

" _Noona_." bahkan peringatan dari Sehun juga tak mempan untuk gadis yang sekarang berusia 26 tahun itu.

Mendengar tawa Sena yang tak bisa dia tahan membuat Jongin semakin menundukan wajahnya malu.

Wajahnya terasa memanas seperti dipanggang ditungku api tinggal menunggu gosong saja.

"Baiklah, baiklah aku berhenti." Sena kasihan sebenarnya dengan Jongin hanya saja _namja_ itu terlalu lucu untuk tidak ditertawakan. Lagipula baru kali ini dia melihat Sehun melotot padanya jadi jahil sedikit tak apalah asal dia bisa melihat ekspresi muka Sehun bukan wajah datarnya.

"Jadi kau Kim Jongin?" Jongin mengangguk. "Pacarnya Sehun?" satu anggukan lagi. "Oh ayolah jangan malu Jongin ahh, bukankah kemarin kau memanggilku wanita jalang."

"Maafkan aku Sena _ssi_ , aku benar-benar tak tahu kalau kau kakaknya Sehun." ucap Jongin dengan wajah semakin menunduk.

Sena berdecak yang membuat Jongin semakin tidak nyaman, "aku tidak menyalahkanmu Jongin bukan salahmu juga kalau kau tak tahu, Sehun kan memang tak memberitahumu." jongin lega mengetahui Sena tidak marah dengan kata-katanya kemarin. "Jadi, apa kau menyukai Sehun?"

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan bertemu dengan mata Sena yang menatapnya penasaran, " _ani_." jawabnya yang langsung membuat Sena melotot.

"Kau tidak menyukai Sehun?" Jongin menggeleng.

"Aku mencintainya bukan menyukainya." Sena tertawa hingga airmatanya keluar.

"Jongin, harusnya kau melihat eskpresi Sehun tadi. Dia seperti mau di eksekusi mati." karena penasaran Jongin menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sehun. "Sehunnie, kau tak apa-apa? Kau pucat sekali."

Sena semakin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Dia tidak tahu kalau Jongin bisa sepolos itu.

"Aigooo,, rasanya aku tak kuat kalau lebih lama disini." ucap gadis itu lalu berdiri dan menampilkan penampilannya. Bagaimanapun dia adalah seorang _designer_ terkenal di Perancis sekarang jadi penampilan sangatlah penting. "Aku pergi dulu Sehun, awas kau kalau menyakiti Jongin lagi." Sehun hanya bisa menggerutu menanggapi ucapan Sena. Kedua _namja_ itu mengantar Sena kedepan pintu.

"Jonginie sayang, bilang saja sama _noona_ kalau Sehun nakal ya. Nanti _noona_ akan beri dia pelajaran." Jongin hanya mengangguk imut, " _aigoo_ lucunya, kenapa bukan kau saja yang jadi adikku ya?"

" _Noona_!" Sena tertawa lagi melihat Sehun melotot untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Rasanya dia melihat Sehun berumur 5 tahun sekarang, dimana Sehun belum mengenal apa itu luka karena ditinggalkan.

" _Annyeong_ Jonginnie, Sehunnie. " Jongin tak sempat melambaikan tangan pada Sena karena Sehun sudah keburu menutup pintunya.

"Yaa, kenapa ditutup Hunna?"

Begitu pintunya ditutup Sehun langsung memenjarakan tubuh Jongin dengan pintu dibelakangnya.  
"Se...hun." Jongin hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat tatapan Sehun sekarang.

"Kenapa kau tidur tak memakai celana? mau menggodaku eh?"

Jongin ingat kata Baekhyun kalau dalam hubungannya dengan Sehun dia harus lebih agresif. Dia harus bisa menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada Sehun.

"Kalau iya kenapa?" ucapnya sambil membasahi bibirnya. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum dalam hati melihat tatapan mata Sehun yang berbeda untuknya.

 _Kena kau._

Jongin sebenarnya bohong, dia memang sudah terbiasa tidur tanpa memakai celana hanya saja dia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan menggoda Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu Jong."

 _Namja_ tan itu hanya bisa melotot mendengar tiga kata yang keluar dari bibir Sehun. Dia pikir Sehun akan segera menyerangnya mengingat tatapannya sudah dipenuhi nafsu.

Sehun membelai pipi tembem Jongin dengan tangan kanannya, "maaf kalau selama ini aku bersikap brengsek padamu." ucapnya yang diakhiri senyuman dari bibir tipis Sehun.

Jongin tertegun, dia tidak bisa berkutik dalam pesona Oh Sehun. Sebenarnya kalau mau Jongin bisa mendapatkan yang lebih dari Sehun.

Lebih tinggi dan tampan dari Sehun seperti Kris anak bisnis semester 7 yang menembaknya 3 hari setelah dia masuk kampus atau lebih kaya seperti Suho anak kedokteran tapi nyatanya Jongin memilih Sehun. Siswa _introvert_ dengan segala kekurangannya yang berhasil membuat Jongin terpana.

Seperti sekarang.

"Kau bisa tersenyum?" bukan pertanyaan bodoh karena nyatanya Sehun tak pernah menampilkan ekspresi wajahnya.

Sehun tertawa mendengarnya dan Jongin semakin lemas mendengar suara tawa Sehun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." sebelum dia pingsan (karena Sehun bersikap manis padanya) Jongin memutuskan untuk membalas pernyataan cinta Sehun padanya yah walau Sehun dan seluruh dunia sudah tau bagaimana gilanya Jongin pada Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya dan itu sukses membuat Jongin pusing.

"Hunna, bisakah kau bawa aku kekamar?"

"Untuk melanjutkan yang tadi?"

Jongin melotot, tapi Sehun sudah tak bisa dicegah lagi. Jadinya Jongin hanya bisa meronta dalam gendongan seorang Oh Sehun.

Niatnya kekamar kan untuk istirahat bukan untuk yang lain.

Tapi pada akhirnya Jongin menikmati juga.

.

.

.

Baekhyun, Luhan, Minseok, Tao, pokoknya semua penghuni kelas manajemen bisnis semester 5 menatap sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimabuk cinta dibelakang sana.

Kalau Tao dan yang lainnya lebih pada tatapan "itu benar Oh Sehun kan yang biasanya seperti patung, ternyata dia bisa juga cekikikan begitu."

Sementara Baekhyun, Luhan dan Minseok lebih pada tatapan "kapan aku bisa menguliti si Oh itu?".

Saat Sehun masuk kekelas pagi tadi, Baekhyun dan sepasang kekasih LuMin sudah siap untuk menghajar Sehun tapi seperti biasa Jongin membelanya. Jadilah mereka menahan segala macam amarah yang sudah diubun-ubun, bahkan Minseok yang terkenal tenang sangat ingin memukul Sehun karena membuat Jongin menderita.

"Jadi kemana saja kau 3 hari kemarin?" pertanyaan dari Baekhyun yang dijawab enteng oleh Sehun. "Pergi dengan wanitaku." Luhan langsung memukul Sehun dipipi.

"Ya! Kalian kenapa memukulnya. Aiissh, Hunna kau tak apa-apa kan?"

Ketiga temanya melotot melihat tingkah Jongin yang masih mengkhawatirkan Sehun padahal jelas-jelas Sehun sudah selingkuh.

"Yang dimaksud wanitanya itu kakaknya, wanita yang kemarin dikafe itu Oh Sena kakaknya Sehun yang di Perancis. Dia pulang meminta bantuan Sehun untuk membangun butiknya disini _Hyung_."

"Bilang donk dari tadi." kata Baekhyun dengan bibir maju.

Jadilah ketiga temannya tak ada alasan lagi untuk memukul Sehun walau sebenarnya mereka belum terlalu percaya pada Sehun. Takutnya Sehun berulah lagi yang membuat Jongin kembali merana, kan gak cocok.

"Baek, aku seperti melihat _kissmark_ dileher Jongin tapi aku tak yakin karena lehernya tertutupi kerah baju." Baekhyun melotot mendengar bisikan Minseok.

Keadaan kelas sedang fokus memperhatikan dua sejoli itu jadi Minseok tak mau ada yang mendengar prasangkanya. Luhan saja tidak diberitahu.

Baekhyun berjalan kearah dua orang itu. Jongin menempel pada Sehun yang sepertinya sedang membisikkan sesuatu hal kotor hingga membuat wajah Jongin memerah.

Brak.

Seisi kelas melonjak atas tindakan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menggebrak meja.

"Baek.. "

"Apa yang Sehun lakukan padamu Jong?"

Sementara Jongin kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun, _namja_ Byun itu mengambil kesempatan untuk melihat apa yang ada dileher Jongin. Dia langsung menyingkap kerah baju Jongin dan terkejut menemukan tak hanya satu atau dua tanda merah melainkan banyak.

"Ya ampun Jong lehermu penuh dengan _kissmark_." teriak Baekhyun yang membuat seisi kelas terkesiap.

Sepertinya Minseok salah memberitau orang tentang kecurigaannya. Harusnya dia memberitau Luhan saja yang akan langsung bertindak dengan tangan bukan Baekhyun yang kebanyakan bekerja dengan mulut.

Seisi kelas langsung berpikir, "Jongin penuh dengan _kissmark_ itu artinya yang melakukannya adalah Sehun. Sehun bisa membuat _kissmark_?"

Terlalu lama melihat Sehun yang tanpa ekspresi membuat semua orang meragukan _kemanusiaan_ nya.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau juga sering memberikannya pada Kyungsoo."

Kalau tadi pernyataan dari Baekhyun hanya membuat seisi kelas kaget sekarang pernyataan dari Jongin membuat seisi kelas kaget setengah mati.

Semua mata, kecuali Luhan dan Minseok tentunya, mengarah pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang kini menundukkan kepalanya.

Kelas mulai ramai dengan "Baekhyun pacaran dengan Kyungsoo?", "jadi Baekhyun akan jadi menantu dari musuh bebuyutannya?" dan kisah Jongin dan Sehun terlupakan.

Karma _is a bitch_ Baek.

"Byun Baekhyun keruanganku setelah mata kuliahmu berakhir."

Baekhyun menegang, seisi kelas semuanya diam menatap sesosok pria dengan kemeja biru dan dasi biru tua yang begitu mirip dengan Kyungsoo.

" _Nde_." hanya satu kata itu yang bisa Baekhyun keluarkan begitu melihat wajah dari seorang Do Min Joo. Dia melirik pada Kyungsoo yang masih menundukkan wajahnya.

"Dia siapa Hunna?" tanya Jongin pada Sehun.

"Ayahnya Kyungsoo."

 _Ohh itu ayahnya Kyungsoo._

Jongin bangun dari duduknya dan mengabaikan tatapan tak suka dari Sehun. Dia menyampirkan tangan kirinya dipundak Baekhyun, "cie cie yang diajak ketemuan sama calon mertua."

Ini Jongin lupa atau dia memang bodoh ya? bahkan Sehun tahu hubungan tak mengenakkan antara Baekhyun dengan Do Min Joo.

Baekhyun semakin pucat mendengar ocehan Jongin. Dia tidak berani memandang Do Min Joo sekarang.

 _Sial, kenapa aku lupa kalau dia ada jam hari ini._ Umpat Baekhyun dalam hati.

Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Jongin yang menurutnya lucu dan begitu polos atau bodoh, terserahlah pokoknya Sehun suka. Dia menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin yang menganggur membuat namja tan itu memandangnya tanpa melepaskan rangkulan dibahu Baekhyun.

Aku mencintaimu, ucap Sehun tanpa suara yang sukses membuat Jongin terbang.

Sehun sekarang paham tak selamanya cinta membawa luka. Dulu dia menganggap cinta itu omong kosong. Kalau cinta itu bukan omong kosong, ibunya tak akan meninggalkan ayahnya dan Jongdae tak akan meninggalkan Sena. Mereka akan bertahan dengan segala macam permasalahan. Bukannya pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkan luka.

Tapi kini Sehun sadar, cinta akan membawa kebahagiaan begitu kau menemukan orang yang tepat, dan bagi Sehun orang itu adalah Jongin.

.

.

 _"Kenapa kau menyukai Sehun?" Jongin tersenyum karena pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk diperpustakaan yang bisa dibilang sepi. Jongin baru saja melakukan sesi wawancara dengan Kyungsoo tentang Sehun. Menjadi tetangga Sehun dari kecil membuat Kyungsoo tahu banyak tentang namja itu._

 _Jongin memegang dagunya sambil berpikir,"kenapa ya? dia tampan, putih dan tinggi."_

 _Kyungsoo mendengus, "kalau yang seperti itu kau bisa menerima Kris kemarin bukannya malah menolaknya tapi mengejar Sehun si manusia ansos itu." Jongin tertawa geli, "ternyata kau pintar juga Kyung, tidak seperti si Baekhyun." Jongin sekilas melihat wajah Kyungsoo memerah setelah nama Baekhyun terucap dari bibirnya tapi dia mengabaikan._

 _"Kalau aku bilang aku menyukai Sehun karena dia satu-satunya yang memalingkan wajah saat perkenalanku dulu, apa kau percaya?"_

 _Kening Kyungsoo berkerut, "maksudmu?"_

 _Jongin memberikan senyuman sebelum menjawab, "kau tahu kan ini bukan pertama kalinya aku pindah sekolah?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, "dan disetiap perkenalan semua murid memperhatikan aku, si murid baru kecuali Sehun. Awalnya memang hanya penasaran tapi lama kelamaan semakin berkembang tanpa aku bisa mencegahnya."_

 _Kini Kyungsoo mengerti, "mau kuberi saran?" Jongin menatapnya antusias sambil mengangguk mantap. "Pasti akan sulit menaklukkan Sehun tapi jangan menyerah untuk membuat Sehun mencintaimu karena sekeras apapun hati manusia pasti akan luluh dengan cinta yang diberikan untuknya."_

 _Jongin tertawa tanpa lupa memukul pelan bahu Kyungsoo, "kata-katamu sama seperti Baekhyun, Kyung." dan kali ini Jongin yakin kalau wajah Kyungsoo memerah mendengar nama Baekhyun disebut._

 **The End^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Kim Hyomi, ohkim9488, Kim762, Parkchan1027, xiuhan799, alita94, micopark, , kyungni sarang, jongiebottom, bitchykai, dhantieee, ClaraYu, sekaaaaaai, hunkailovers, OhSehunKimJongIn, Jongina88 , 25, jjong86, Arkunakim, asdfghjkl, YooKihyun94, yuviika, Guests dan yang sudah follow sama fav eh ga ketinggalan siders juga,mumumumu:***

Maaf kalau ada bahasa yang kurang berkenan dan ngalay, hehe

Comments are love for me^^


End file.
